


discharge

by leftfoottrapped (miikkaa_xx)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Obsession (EXO Music Video), M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/leftfoottrapped
Summary: Jongdae finds he rather likes being the prey for once. (Obsession AU; selfcest)
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 22
Kudos: 163





	discharge

**Author's Note:**

> [has been having a meltdown all day]
> 
>  **warnings:** mama au, violence with superpowers, selfcest, painful rough sex including references to blood

-

Jongdae knows how to hunt, he's simply never been on the other side before.

The others had split off a week earlier, and he found himself alone in a mining ghost town called Bayzhansay four hours north of the local city Shymkent. It was all empty concrete buildings with peeling paint and cracked bulbs tucked along the foothills of low, rounded mountains where ominous clouds were hanging low against the horizon—the perfect spot.

He walks down the flattened gravel road that's being eaten by weeds and thinks about how Yixing would like it here. Up ahead, the sun is sinking behind the clouds brushed with coal and heavy with promise.

Jongdae shoves his hands into his pockets and waits. Tips his head back. Smells that sharp ozone scent that gathers around him. 'Found me?'

'Found you,' says a voice behind him. 

When Jongdae turns around, he's unsurprised to see that Chen is sitting on the railing of a wrought iron gate in front of a crumbling church.

This is the first time Jongdae has been able to truly take him in—always distracted by fighting and running and skipping between realms, dancing just out of reach of Chen and his cloned ilk—and he wonders if this is also the first time for Chen to see _exactly_ who he was hunting.

Jongdae has never been prey before. It's—exhilarating. 

Chen is wearing his impossibly impractical red suit with its slitted jacket and fitted slacks. When he kicks his heels in the air, Jongdae spots the black leather boots that gleam the same way Chen's jewellery does.

The jewellery. Lifting a hand, Jongdae traces a finger along his own earlobe, but its unadorned in the same way as his hands.

'Why are you here?' Jongdae asks, finally, finally.

Chen hops off the gate, his face chain swinging with each step as he walks towards Jongdae. His one eye mirrors Jongdae's, but the other is a flash of ice-blue, fringed with long white lashes. No wonder he needed the jewellery.

'I need to capture you,' says Chen, staring at him unblinking. 'Then I take you home.'

'You mean your hospital-in-a-maze setup?' Jongdae sneers. 'They made you after we escaped, isn't it? Is that why you came out all—' He gestures at his own eye.

Chen shrugs. 'How else would they tell us apart?'

Jongdae snorts at that, and Chen tips his head to the side, considering. He has yet to blink, but one of his hands comes up to toy with the ring pierced through his bottom lip. The atmosphere around them grows heavier at the gesture.

Then: 'You're not scared of me—not like the others.' Chen smiles, slow and deliberate, and even his teeth are crooked in all the same places as Jongdae's. 'I thought you were—whenever me and my brothers would chase you all. But you were scared for your own brothers, not _me_.'

'Should I be?' Jongdae asks, feeling his lightning begin to thrum under his skin. They're only a few metres apart, standing in the middle of this town with no one around for kilometres. He's suddenly aware that neither of them care if a human was caught between their hunt—but Yixing would be upset, Minseok too, and Jongdae can't have that on his conscience.

'Yes.' Chen tugs on the ring in his bottom lip once and drops his hand, squaring his shoulders. With the button of the red suit jacket so low, Jongdae drags his gaze over the swathe of smooth bare skin of Chen's chest that's exposed.

His fingers twitch. He wants to burn all that skin black.

'I was told to capture you,' says Chen, laughter caught in his voice. 'But I think I'm going to kill you instead.'

'Just try,' Jongdae sneers.

With that, Chen darts forward just as a lightning bolt strikes down where he was standing. Jongdae barely has time to dodge a hand reaching for him, crackling with electricity ready to burn through his synapses.

Chen doesn't miss a beat—he's spinning on his heel to try and grab for Jongdae again. Jongdae dances back, bites the inside of his cheek when he sees Chen grinning wide and crazed at him.

'C'mon—fight back,' laughs Chen, stalking forward so relentless and unafraid. 'I know you—you want to be just like me.'

Jongdae exhales sharply and brings down a white lightning bolt.

It hits Chen in a blaze of light, and Chen screams in delight.

After the flash, Chen's clothes are burnt, its hems singed, but Chen doesn't seem to care. Instead, his ice-blue eye is glowing preternaturally as he stares at Jongdae, hungry for more. 'I could always tell you were jealous of me.'

' _Jealous_?' Jongdae blurts without thinking, baffled beyond belief even as he feels the power still tingling in his fingers. The lightning in his chest thrums. 

'I could let loose. No care about whether my brothers were caught in the crossfire,' he says, voice lilting. 'They know I won't save them, and they won't save me if I get in their way.' His whole frame is blanketed in crackling electricity as he stalks towards Jongdae. 'I don't have to _care_ —about _anything_.'

And its strange—how Jongdae can feel his words reverberate through him, with that low, sing-song voice of his, the one that Jongdae knows matches his own when he's being cunning and cruel.

When he's being the parts of him that he knows his brothers wouldn't like, wouldn't want.

Chen takes another swipe at him, and Jongdae dodges, tries to trip him by shooting electricity from the metal-capped toes of his boots.

'Fuck,' snaps Chen as he darts backwards, creating space. There's an irritated crease in his brow now. 'We've fought before, _Jongdae_.' He spits the name out like poison. 'You always hold back for your brothers, for _civilians_.' He levels Jongdae with a glare. 'There's no one fucking _here_ —show me what you can do.'

'If I don't?' Jongdae asks, almost curious.

'Then I leave,' he says. 'I ride our lightning back to that city you hitchhiked from and I burn it to the ground and I pin all the fried dead bodies on you for your brothers to know.'

And its ludicrous, what his hunter wants from him—the prey. 'You want to blackmail me into killing you.'

'As if you could,' says Chen, smile dropping from his face. 'You made me track you for days from Almaty until you were alone, and now I can see you're just as weak as if you were with your brothers.' He glances down at his hands for a moment, then pulls the large ring off his finger, tossing it to the ground.

Immediately, Jongdae can feel the air around them become even more charged. So Chen did know the purpose of his jewellery.

He readies himself for another attack, but Chen is plucking at his mouth now, removing the lip ring and tugging the face chain off by its ear cuff as well. Oh. His predator was done playing.

The gold chain around his throat is last. It falls without ceremony onto the gravel, and immediately, Jongdae can feel the sheer _pressure_ of the atmosphere around them start to press on his lungs. Had there been any humans here, he's sure they wouldn't be able to breathe properly.

Finally, Chen looks up at him, bare of jewellery, his eye glowing bright and his red clothing singed black at its edges. 'I'm going to burn you from the inside out.'

Immediately, whatever electricity crackling along his skin intensifies to the point where Jongdae feels his own hair stand on end. He backs off, and Chen doesn't move, staring at him unblinking as the storm clouds gather above him, flashing with bolts of blood-red lightning.

'I said—fight me, or die,' says Chen, voice flat and cold, promising a world of pain. He wouldn't kill Jongdae slowly, oh no, he would do as Jongdae would imagine himself doing—

—drag it out, excruciatingly slow and terrible, until all the pain in the world couldn't match the hellfire of lightning burning his synapses all the way through.

The laugh rumbles up Jongdae's esophagus, sudden and unbidden. Chen doesn't care—and brings down a storm of lightning bolts from the sky in a flash of brutal, unforgiving red.

Frantically, Jongdae dodges the strikes even as its proximity is enough to singe his clothes and make him flinch. He can hear Chen's words echoing in his skull at the same time as the laughter continues trying to bubble past his lips—a crazed, awful sound, a sound none of his brothers would want to hear.

But they're not here right now, no one was, no one who would know all the parts of Jongdae that Jongdae keeps under fine control.

Control. Jongdae dances the dance of predator-prey and keeps out of Chen's reach as he brings his own lightning to his fingertips and keeps it there. With that, he zigzags towards Chen, past the sudden quick heartbeats of electricity flashing from the sky into the ground.

He doesn't expect to come face-to-face with Chen so quickly, matching his cold heterochromatic gaze, as the lightning bolts shoot around them haphazard and out of control. Immediately, Jongdae tries to jab his electrified fingers forward and doesn't flinch when Chen grabs his wrist in mid-motion—but it didn't matter. Jongdae redirects the pulses of current from his fingers to his skin, catching along the warm heat of Chen's palm.

The effect is quick and precise. Chen's eyes go wide in surprise as he feels himself lose control of his body, limbs flailing out and crumpling up, making him collapse onto the gravel with a sharp crunch. Immediately, his storm of lightning bolts ceases, and Jongdae shoves the metal toe of his boot against the skin of Chen's throat to continue sending pulses.

There was no way a photocopy like Chen who was so out of control would be able to fight back against Jongdae's practiced, precise use of his lightning through the human body.

He squats down, watching Chen's body twitch in minute seizures. Below, Chen bares his teeth even as he chokes on an ugly noise of effort trying to channel his lightning to fight back against the needle-point precision of Jongdae's electricity.

'Now, now,' murmurs Jongdae, feeling the corners of his mouth twitch, bringing the dispersing storm clouds back together around them, dark and foreboding. He breathes in, exhales—and all around them, preternatural blue lightning comes down to cage them.

Chen's eyes go wide at the sight. Jongdae reaches up to tug on his own earlobe, feeling the empty piercing hole. 'That's right—I can do it too.'

The lightning crackles bright-hot. Jongdae lets it net around his hand in visible streaks of blue, before he reaches down and touches a spot on the side of Chen's neck.

Immediately, Chen opens his mouth in a soundless scream as Jongdae methodically pulses his lightning through his frame to paralyze him.

After a moment, he moves, looking down at his handiwork. Predictably, Chen is still able to twitch—nothing involving lightning could keep him down for long, much less kill him. What is surprising—when it shouldn't be—is that Chen is hard underneath his red pants. 

'You liked that,' sneers Jongdae. 'The tasering or the lightning show?'

As if he has to ask. Chen's eyes roll back to look up at the coal-clouds hanging low above their heads. Of course the only thing that would get to him was a sheer, unadulterated display of power. 

'And you'd like it if I treated you as a spoil of war, wouldn't you?' Jongdae says, crouching over Chen's legs. 'What did they teach you in that hospital?'

'I—' coughs out Chen, already gaining control of his vocal cords, even if the rest of his limbs weren't cooperating. 'I'm just you— _Jongdae_.'

Without preamble, Jongdae shoves up the suit jacket and undoes the pants, wrenches them down. No undershorts, of course. Not even a scar on a country of unblemished, fresh, _clone_ skin. Jongdae gets the boots off too, strips Chen half-naked with his bare legs splayed akimbo over the gravel road.

'You look like a doll to be used,' says Jongdae, hooking his hands under Chen's knees and pushing them to his chest. They're heavy, of course; Chen is still paralyzed, all of his limbs dead weight to be manipulated.

'Do it then,' wheezes Chen, the corners of his mouth managing to push upwards. 'Your brothers would never know.'

Jongdae pops the buttons on his pants, levers his cock out. He spits in his fingers and wets the head, notching it against Chen's dry, tight hole. 'You think you're so bad.'

'Show me you can be as bad as me,' he croons, voice low and alluring.

'As bad?' Jongdae laughs—a sharp, mean sound. He leans over Chen, plants his hands on the gravel on either side of his clone's face, leans in close enough to kiss—before shoving his cock in, cruel and relentless and tearing all that delicate skin as Chen's paralyzed body chokes on his scream. 'I'm _worse_.'

He fucks Chen as painfully as he's imagined doing to countless others—wants to see that still-paralyzed body try to twitch and flail and get away from the agony of being ripped apart from the inside. Chen doesn't disappoint, his body attempting to arch upwards as each thrust wrenches out an ugly screech of hurt from his pretty, pierced mouth.

'Fucking _monster_ ,' snarls Chen, his electricity starting to crackle around them as he gains control over his body neuron by neuron. His hole is so tight, hot and slick with his blood, and Jongdae can't help but groan into his clone's cheek as he keeps rutting.

'Now you're getting it,' pants Jongdae, reaching one hand back to hold Chen's bare hip, keep him steady as his thrusts start to ramp up. His fucking becomes quick and shallow, the head of his cock scraping over Chen's prostate making Chen's own arousal start to pearl precome.

For the first time in a long time, Jongdae feels so fucking _hot_ —exerting his inescapable control over his own predator, staring down at Chen's grimacing face as he feels Chen's hole so slick and tight around his hard cock, dragging friction all along the length every time he pulls back and fucks in. 'Fucking slut,' he groans.

'Don't worry,' says Chen in that ruined voice, no longer sweet and low when he keeps gurgling over his pain, 'we aren't— _fuck_ —done yet.'

Jongdae buries his face into the crook of Chen's neck as his hips snap forward, moaning as the blood makes way for him to fuck even faster. He leans up just enough to sink his teeth into Chen's ear, just to hear another snarl of hurt, and can feel his cock pulse precome when Chen does just that, his arms beginning to twitch now.

Soon, Chen will be able to lift his hands, be able to scratch lines down Jongdae's back if Jongdae had been naked. Inflict all that pain that Jongdae means to fuck into Chen's body.

Even just the thought of it is enough to make his lashes flutter as a bolt of pleasure shoots down to his balls, building his orgasm. Pressed underneath him, Chen is a struggling helpless thing, all his power reduced to nothing but a screeching fuckhole, burning with familiar electricity and hatred.

'I'll wait for you,' Jongdae promises him in a groan, rutting his hips almost recklessly now. 'Show me what you're worth.'

'More than you,' says Chen, venomous, even as his words are interrupted with hiccups from the force of Jongdae's thrusts, shooting through him just like lightning. Fuck. _Fuck_. Jongdae had to _see_.

Quickly, he leans back, both his hands gripping Chen's hips as he forces Chen's ass up and back, meeting each of his thrusts that his skull scrapes against the gravel. To his credit, Chen takes it without complaint, eyes narrowed and glittering with the tears of humiliation and pain—and Jongdae can't help but want to see more of it, his own face brought _low_.

'Come on my dick,' Jongdae says with a mockery of a smile, jamming his cock deep and grinding into Chen's blood-wet hole, making sure to scrape the head hard along the prostate. 'Or I'll _make_ you.'

'You're cock isn't that good,' Chen scoffs, his legs starting to clench around Jongdae's hips and his dick dripping and hard. A sudden urge hits Jongdae to lean down, take the crown between his mouth and _suck_ , taste the crackling ozone come that Chen would shoot down his throat while screeching in contempt.

For now, Jongdae abstains—focuses on punching his cock over and over, ruthless, into Chen's hole until Chen can't keep up his expression of derision under the wave of pain and pleasure pulsing through his slowly-recovering body. When Jongdae grinds his cock hard into that clutching tightness, Chen's fingers curl and dig into the gravel underneath him, clearly overwhelmed even while half-paralyzed.

'That's right—come, you slut.' Jongdae's nails bite into the thin skin of Chen's hips, 'fucking _come_ , show me you fucking love this, you pathetic copy.'

The rhythm is clearly too much—has Chen busy opening his mouth in a soundless scream as he takes each rail of his cock deep inside. His own cock kicks once, twice, and Jongdae gets what he needs, decides to finally _let go_ , doesn't _bother_ with control anymore, as the lightning thrumming in his chest unfurls and spreads through his body, threads itself through Chen's frame too.

The overstimulation of cock fucking his ass and Jongdae's electricity shocking him all over again has Chen finding his voice long enough to wail as he starts to come untouched, shooting his come all over his own suit jacket in beautiful white pulses while his hole clutches Jongdae's dick, milking him for his orgasm too.

Jongdae can't resist, folding himself over Chen's frame as Chen finds his limbs re-animated and under his control again, hands shooting out to clutch at Jongdae's shoulders, nails scraping the back of his neck.

It's a frantic last fuck—Jongdae forgetting rhythm to ride the crest of his own pleasure, trying to bury his cock deep inside of Chen, hissing at the pain of Chen's grip on him.

'Give it to me,' sneers Chen into his ear, 'show me just how much I should be scared of you.'

Jongdae's hips stutter and he comes, filling Chen's bleeding, ruined hole. He lifts his head up just long enough for Chen to kiss him—bite his bottom lip and shove his tongue inside, sending shocks of electricity through the soft inside of his mouth into Jongdae.

He presses his groan into the kiss, feeling how his cock twitches and pulses inside Chen's ass. He wants to pull out now. He wants to see it drip out of his own body, stare at how used and hurt his own little hole looks.

Finally, Jongdae feels his cock soften, and Chen's kiss has gentled as well, wet and tonguing but no more teeth. Around them, the air pressure is suffocating and the air is still charged, but Jongdae is alone with no one to worry about except all the worst parts of him pressed underneath.

That laughter that's been bubbling in his chest for ages now finally spills over, has Jongdae grinning helplessly against Chen's mouth, before Chen pulls back, watching.

'You like not having control,' he says plainly.

Jongdae can't stop smiling even as he leans back and tucks his cock back in his pants. Spread out before him, Chen lies still and flat against the gravel, his legs still pushed apart and used hole exposed, leaking blood-stained come. 'Come find me again.'

'Fucking freak,' scoffs Chen. With a lazy jerk of his fingers, he summons a lightning bolt from the low-hanging clouds to shoot through Jongdae, and Jongdae takes it, revels in the familiar uncontrolled surge of power that slides down his spine before being neutralized by the ground underneath him, even as his clothes begin to burn and smoke off him.

He leaves then. Only days later does he realize he's lost one of his gloves from his pocket—a pocket that had been burnt through by that last summon of lightning.

Jongdae wonders if he'll see it again, and watches the horizon for the clouds to roll in.

-

**Author's Note:**

> -set in kazakhstan, the same as chen's pathcode teaser  
> -the hospital is a reference to lucky one where exo got injected with black goo  
> -jewellery as power dampeners is a headcanon I've nurtured in my soul since 2k14  
> -in the obsession m/v, jongdae is missing a black glove and chen is wearing it :')
> 
> thanks for reading! I'll try to write smth better than this soon.


End file.
